


PACK_127

by VOICESS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bloodshed, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Swearing, i didn't plan this out well enough rip, nct abo, omega-lead pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOICESS/pseuds/VOICESS
Summary: when a new pack threatens everything taeyong stands for, he'll have to join forces with people he'd never even though about before. after all, that's what a responsible pack leader does, right?—kun has already reached his limit with the new neighbors, who've been way too noisy for the past few months, but when he goes over and finds bloodshed, what else can he do but offer to help?—jeno finds himself falling for not one, but two of his alpha friends, and right in the middle of a gang war. oh shit, he's screwed.—alternately titled my try at mocking the a/b/o system.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkunl | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	PACK_127

**"taeyong-hyung!!!"**

a high-pitched screech almost blew out said male's eardrums. the coffee-brown haired boy whirled around, clutching his ringing head.

**"what, yuta? did you really need to scream that loudly?" ** taeyong asked, annoyance bleeding into his tone. ****

**"nope, but I don't care." ** the other japanese boy giggled, sticking his tongue out. he closed the door behind him, walking over to taeyong, who was currently leaned back into a couch cushion.

taeyong sighed, shrugging it off. this was normal behavior for the hyperactive alpha.

speaking of alphas, another one made his way towards the very loud yuta. slinging his arms around the other's with ease, an amber-eyed man smirked, raising an eyebrow.

**"why's it so loud over here, ty track?" ** taeyong blinked once, unamused. 

**"because yuta exists, johnny." ** said male let out his usual bellow/laugh, clutching his stomach dramatically.  ****

**"damnnnn, you got him good!" **

**"EY, SHUT UP YOUNGHO-" **

  
  


the twenty-four and twenty-three year old managed to start wrestling, forming a two-person doggy pile right then and there, in front of taeyong's salad.

sometimes it truly amazed him how immature alphas could be... their scent was already pissing him off.

  
  


**"ahEM, I do believe you two can take this somewhere else?"** taeyong tsked, snapping the two quarreling men out of their stupor. 

**"...oh shit, sorry taetae. it's almost that time of the month, right..." ** johnny asked, his words instantly softening.

all taeyong did was nod unamusedly.

the two instantly got off one another, giving him a pat on the back or a pitying look, and walked out of taeyong's bedroom quietly.

  
  
  


taeyong put his head into his hands, letting out a muffled groan.

by that time of the month, johnny meant his heat. due to stupid mother nature, who had decided,  _ "oh, let's make lee taeyong have reproductive shit" _ and have him present as an omega, he had to suffer through intense periods of, let's just face it, being horny. 

during heats, omegas were much more fertile than usual. this meant that if they had sex with an alpha who impregnated them, they would have a kid. and unfortunately for most omegas, they were too lustful to distinguish between which alphas meant well and which ones didn't.

however, what people didn't know about taeyong was that every time before his heat, he would get really fucking pissy. his pack members teased that it was his man-period, and they weren't all that wrong about it. but, he still hated it, and not just because it caused hormone changes.

**lee taeyong absolutely hated being an omega. **

everything about it sucked. 

sure, you could bring extra babies into this sorry excuse of a planet called Earth, but that wasn't really a plus. overpopulation, guys!! 

heats? not as fun as you'd think. 

alphas? too many of those were jackasses who didn't ever respect you.

scents? god, taeyong hated being too hecking sensitive to those. some people have serious b.o.!

stereotypes? the absolute worst.

  
  


to sum it up quickly, taeyong wished he'd never have to deal with being an omega. society, especially korea for some weird reason, had the absolute worst assumptions and public image for omegas that could be.

taeyong just wanted to be able to lead. he wanted to be treated with equal respect, dignity, and opinions as any other alpha or beta. he wanted to have the opportunities that alphas did, to be able to live on his own, not depending on any other person. he wanted to be seen as more than just a pretty pushover.

but, his organs somehow managed to even screw that up for him. 

  
  


**"ugh, being an omega's the fucking worst."**

**"oh my god, tell me about it."**

taeyong looked up in surprise, only relaxing when the soothing scent of lavender washed over him. **"** **hey there jungwoo."**

the 180-centimeter boy squatted down, puffing his cheeks up cutely.

**"i'm so sorry you have to go through all of this crap. you don't deserve any of it, hyung."**

taeyong couldn't help but smile and ruffle the younger's hair, despite his horrid mood. that was just what jungwoo did to you, I guess. 

kim jungwoo was what you'd call an ideal omega. he was probably one of the prettiest boys you'd ever meet, and could cook, clean, and was very good with kids. he also had an air of innocence, which happened to make him very dense and assume the best about everyone. taeyong quickly learned that after he took his pack out for a drink and had to basically pry an alpha off of jungwoo, who (the small bean) thought he was just going for a hug, when in reality was trying to feel him up.

sometimes, taeyong wished he could just be as blindly happy as jungwoo.

it was nice to not be constantly hating yourself. if you embodied a stereotype, then there was no reason to be against it. but, he wasn't saying that jungwoo was weak either. god, these things were so confusing!

  
  


**"it's okay, jungwoo. hyung's trying his best."** taeyong said, trying to put on his most comforting tone.  the other seemed to buy it, and instantly brightened up.

**"I know. hyung's always doing his best!"**

**"awww, cute~** " 

**"nooooooo- ** " 

after a brief giggle fest, jungwoo stood up, waving goodbye and heading back towards the main living room. once he disappeared behind the door, taeyong went back to moping.

being a single omega in charge of a rowdy bunch of young adults was rough. since it was the 21st century and things were getting a tiny bit more progressive, not all pack leaders had to be alphas. taeyong had seen his opportunity there and then, and had taken over as the father figure of his pack, which he liked to call pack_127.

the pack basically consisted of a bunch of friends who all ended up becoming roommates shortly after college. in modern-day seoul, packs weren't as territorial or savage as one would usually think when hearing the word "pack." they did have that whole leader and follower dynamic, however, and the whole social hierarchy thing was still very much present.

the people part of pack_127 were: lee taeyong, kim jungwoo, moon taeil, lee jaehyun, kim doyoung, seo johnny, and nakamoto yuta. taeyong and jungwoo were the two omegas of the group. taeil and doyoung were the betas, and jaehyun, johnny, and yuta were the alphas.

even though the majority of pack_127 was alphas, they still didn't flaunt it. aside from having to be ushered out from the two omega's monthly heats, there wasn't really anything different about how they were treated. 

this was one of the things that taeyong really loved the most about his friends. they really understood his struggle with presenting as an omega, and were super understanding and respectful too. they never judged him (or anyone else) based on secondary gender, and fully bowed down to him as the leader of their pack. it was pretty uncommon for that to happen, and taeyong was very thankful that he was blessed with such kind packmates. they almost felt like his second family, with the way they were so close.

he just wished that the majority of the world would see that too...

  
  


**"ugh, I should probably go and stop being pessimistic."** taeyong muttered aloud, pushing himself off the comfy and squishy cushions and propping himself up onto his two feet. **"** **I can never trust johnny and yuta to keep out of trouble."**

sure enough, when he opened the door from his quiet bedroom to the living room, an explosion of noise greeted him. johnny and yuta had in fact moved their doggy pile over into the other room, and had convinced jungwoo to join in as well. the three most energetic boys were all giggling and squealing, while a very stressed doyoung was trying to pry them apart, jaehyun and taeil just watching in quiet amusement.

**"what the hell did I just walk into?"** taeyong rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.

**"exactly! that's what I told JOHNNY AND YUTA-"** doyoung gestured to the two named alphas with a hand, giving them both glares which were ignored.

taeyong patted the worked-up male. 

  
  


**"don't worry doyoung, I appreciate the effort, but you probably won't ever change these two."** he gave the other a pitying look. ** "as a pack leader, I've had to deal with this so much, but I appreciate the effort."**

**"ey, taeil! get your LAZY ASS over here and help me break it up!"** doyoung called, having no shame in calling out the other beta of their pack. 

the honey-brown haired male raised his eyebrows and grudgingly moved from his spot on the counter, dragging jaehyun with him.

**"i'm here now, you can stop getting wrinkles."** he said nonchalantly.

**"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW BITC-"**

taeyong had to physically restrain doyoung from punching the smirking 25 year old. **"** **watch your language, young man."** he said sternly.

" **fine, but only because it's you, taeyongie-" ** doyoung joked, his bunny smile coming out.

the only alpha not a part of the doggy pile finally spoke up, his deep voice piercing the noise in the living room. "

**aish, you're so chaotic, doyoung.** "

"**says you, jaehyun. we all know you're the god of chaos." **doyoung retorted, his salty nature activated.

" **naw, that title is reserved for johnny."**

" **you mentioned me?"** johnny called, slightly out of breath because he was being squished by the combined weights of two full-grown men.

" **yep. get your ass out of that pile and talk with us-"** taeil called.

  
  
  


after a bit of grunting, johnny finally managed to pry himself out of the pile, and the three boys composed themselves and rejoined the group meeting.

" **okay, so you all know that my heat's coming up soon."**

a solemn nod confirmed taeyong's statement.

" **you all know the drill. no pack leader means you all have to be extra careful. jungwoo, stay close to the others when you're going out, and don't do anything stupid. that goes for you four as well, I trust you to be responsible when I'm busy fingering myself, ok?"**

yuta almost choked at taeyong's last statement.

"**dude, what the fuck-"**

" **yuta, your reactions never gets old."** jaehyun piped up, his dimple striking and appearing because of his blinding smile.

taeyong averted his eyes, not wanting to be more affected than he already was by the other's grin. yes, as you probably already guessed, taeyong had a crush on jaehyun.

honestly, what was there not to love about the man? he was absolutely stunning, and his personality matched how sweet he looked. never once had jaehyun said anything mean about anyone (except for those who deserved it,) and he was probably the most thoughtful person taeyong knew.

...maybe he was just slightly whipped. no judging, ok?!

not to mention, his heat was making him think some really weird things, so that was fun-

  
  


" **uhh, taeyong-hyung, you good?"**

jungwoo's voice snapped taeyong out of his trance. trying to ignore the blush threatening to bloom on his face, he cleared his throat and replied.

" **y-yep, all fine."**

a knowing smirk on johnny's face told taeyong that he wasn't going to get away with such a simple answer so soon. but, he was going to let the man live for now, so the 6-ft giant just gave the other a wink and kept silent.

" **anyways, now that that's out of the way, I'm going to retire to the confines of my room, have fun-"**

taeyong basically fled back into the room which he had just come out of, blushing and not ready for the onslaught of dirty thoughts brought on by jaehyun's smile. god, he really hated heats...

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did that make sense? sorry i didn't proofread it haha  
in case i wasn't clear enough (which i probably wasn't,)
> 
> taeyong = leader (o)  
jaehyun = (a)  
taeil = (b)  
doyoung = (b)  
yuta = (a)  
johnny = (a)  
jungwoo = (o)
> 
> y'all will find out why mark/hyuck aren't in 127 soon, don't worry-


End file.
